A Sibling's Life
by RozBen
Summary: Its a love hate relationship between Kurt and Rouge. Rouge loves to embaress him, and he loves to prank her. Sibling rivraly. Several drabbles, some fluff and on-going one shots. Re-started with fresh ideas and lots of trouble. Logan's now involved!
1. Push or Pound?

I DON'T OWN THIS CARTOON!

BLAH!

This happened to my friend once; i had been along for the ride.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Just go get them!" shouted Rouge from her bathroom.<br>"NO!"  
>"Yes!"<br>"NO!"  
>"<em>You can just port there and port back<em>!"  
>"Fine." he grumbled, half wishing Rouge wasn't his sister at that moment. It was that certian time of the month...and well...she had run out of tampons.<p>

**BAMF!**

After twenty minutes of searching the store frantically, he found them. Checking with the pic on his phone, he made sure he had the right size, and type. He stuffed it under his arm, trying to hide it from the world's prying eyes.

When he finally got up to the cash registure to check it out, he was given a look of pity. "Sister?" the guy asked. Kurt nodded, feeling heat flush his cheeks. He hated that the holowatch showed that too. He found out that it had no price tag when the checker got on the intercom, and boomed out for the entire store to hear, "PRICE CHECK ON LANE SIXTEEN, TAMPAX, SUPER SIZE."

Kurt felt eyes on him and looked around. Several guys from school were looking at him, puzzled.

That was bad enough, but somebody at the back of the store must have misunderstood the word 'Tampax' for 'Thumbtax.' becuase a moment later, with a business-like tone, another male voice boomed back over the intercom: "DO YOU WANT THE KIND YOU PUSH IN WITH YOUR THUMB OR THE KIND YOU POUND IN WITH A HAMMER?"

Kurt dropped a twenty on the counter and ported back to the mansion when all the guys began howling with laughter.

**BAMF!**

"Here you go." he threw it into the bathroom without looking.  
>"Thanks Kurt, but i found another box." she came out, wearing a white robe. Her training gear was laying all over her room. "And you missed a training session. Logan's pissed."<p>

Kurt, not believing his pointed ears, dropped onto her bed and laughed hysterically that turned into a choked sob.


	2. Closet Case

I DON'T OWN THIS CARTOON!

BLAH!

* * *

><p>Kitty and Rouge sat in the closet, both figiting and trying to get more room. "You'd think with a mansion this big, there'd be more room in the damn closets!" hissed Kitty.<br>"If yer so cramped, get out!" hissed Rouge.  
>"Like, no way! I wanna see this." she whispered.<br>"Then stop yer damn squirmin'." They both manuvered so they could see through the crack of the closet. It was slightly ajar so they could see into the room, but not so much that it was obvious.

Rouge and Kitty had been downstairs, eating some ice cream and just talking while listening to loud music. It was Rouge's favorite song. Kitty didn't understand it; it was a man screeching into the micropohne with insanly loud instruaments playing in the background.

They watched as Kurt ported into the kitchen and immediatly port back out. They hadn't even seen him, only the smoke he left behind. Coughing, they wondered what that was about.

They decided that they'd do a test, though it was Rouge's idea.

She had Kitty check in Kurt's room, to see if he was in his room. He wasn't. They crept in and checked everywhere. They found his ipod, but not him. Smiling, they turned up the volume to its max. They both knew how sensitive his ears were and were smiling evilly as they did it. This would give him a good scare.

Finally, they left it on his bed, right on his pillow and dove into his closet.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt ported into his room, glass and sandwhich in hand. He put down his plate and rummaged through his drawers, searching for something.

"I could have sworn...oh, zere it iz. How'd it get here?" His accent was a bit thicker than normal. He was always trying to lessen it, so others could understand him easier, but now that he's alone, it can be as thick as its suppose to be. He picked up the ipod and put in the ear plugs.

He turned it on.

Giving a girlish scream, he ported and dropped his glass.

And ported.

And ported.

And ported, all the while screaming like a girl having seen a rat.

He was porting all around his room, going from the ceiling to the wall to the bed and then by the window.

The girls laughed silently, clutching their sides and trying not to move, watching him port from one spot to the other, while wreseling with the wires of his ipod. Finally, he landed right in front of the closet, on his ass, the ipod having been thrown at the wall. He glared daggards at it. His vocabulary became a color shade of red.

Not being able to hold it any longer, the girls tumbled forward and onto the floor by his feet. They countiued laughing as he glared down at them.

"Zat wazn't funny!" They laughed so hard they cried. Kurt got up, his colorful vocbulary had returned. He ported out of his room, leaving the girls on the floor in the heap.


	3. Older Bro go Phyco on BF

I DON'T OWN THIS CARTOON!

BLAH!

* * *

><p>Kurt lashed his tail out as he paced angrily. He was waiting by the front door, all the lights were off. That bastard Remy had made Rouge cry earlier that night. It was so bad, she had cried herself to sleep. So, he had called him over, wanting to talk to him. Well, scare him shitless to prove a very important point. His sister was a <em>precious jem<em> and _will_ be treated as though she is _the Godess of the damn universe._

He should be arriving in the next few minutes. Kurt smiled and his sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight.

The doorbell rung and his smile disappeared. He flipped on the porch light, then the light above himself. He tore the door open, a deep frown on his face. The door had come off its hinges, leaving Remy staring. Fear flickered in his eyes before he gave a charming smile.

He set the door down, and moved so his other hand was showing. It held an automatic rifle. He'd have to thank Logan later. Unimpressed by the fake smile, Kurt stepped onto the porch. "We're going around back." He lead the way. Reluctantly, Remy fallowed with a grimance. He seemed like he wanted to turn and walk away, but something made him fallow._ "If i knew Kurt owned a gun, i'd have brought my shit."_ He was used to the care-free, caring Kurt. This defiently wasn't him.

In the back, a shooting ring was set up. Kurt stopped and preped his gun, making a show of loading it. He tossed Remy a bullet.  
>"What's-What's this for?"<br>"I have several more zat go wayy faster. Keep it." Kurt shrugged and aimed. Several rounds went off, startling Remy, who had been staring at the gleaming bullet. When Remy looked up, Kurt was putting the gun down on a near by table. He ported and ported back behind Remy. "Zree kill shots and two fatals. I'm getzing better." Kurt showed his "guest" the board he had shot. Remy took several steps back. "Now, the reason i called you..." Kurt trailed off, putting the board down.

Remy had backed up into the table, so their hips touched.

"You can ask Jerald, her ex, what happens when she cries. He was seen in public a few days ago and waz alwayz looking over hiz shoulder with zis scared look on hiz face. I'm wondering if zat haz anyzing to do with that Cabin trip we took last month? Ze doctors had a hell of a time trying to fix hiz hiking injuriez. And zat's only becauze he somehow survied the rapidz..." Kurt looked over at Remy, slyly. Remy didn't look too frightened, which in Kurt's opinion, wasn't enough.

"So, let's cut to ze chase. I'm not afraid to go back to ze prizon the Professor found me in. So, if Rouge comes home crying again, even the Professor won't find your body." He sneered, having picked Remy off the ground by the front of his shirt. He felt his eyes glowing and he knew his teeth were glaring the moonlight. Remy was nodding feverantly. "Good." He shoved him as he put him on the ground. As soon as Remy's feet hit the ground, he was off running.

"Good job, elf." smiled a figure who stood not too far off.  
>"Heh, zanks. For everything." Kurt smiled as he neared.<p>

Logan picked up the gun and waved away his thanks. "Ya gonna help me put the hinges back on the door? Can't have it settin' like that come morning. Charles will have a fit."

Kurt nodded and looked back at the human sized bored with the bullet holes. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"  
>"You don't wanna know kid. You don't wanna know."<p>

...

Rouge watched as Remy ran off into the night, looking like he was about to piss his pants. She didn't know what her brother did, but she found herself smiling about it. She turned and crawled back into Kurt's bed, too tired to go down the halls to her own room. She knew Kurt wouldn't mind if she spent the night. He never did.


	4. 10 pounds

I DON'T OWN THIS CARTOON!

BLAH!

* * *

><p>"Uh, what's that smell?" Scott grabbed his nose and coughed. Jean fallowed suit. They had just entered the kitchen to see Kurt standing in front of a large metal pot. Steam whisped up from it. He jumped at the sound of Scott's voice and whirled around.<br>"Shhh! Where is Rouge?" he asked quietly.  
>"Still out with Kitty..What is that smell?" he asked again, looking into the pot. "Is that...Are those..."<br>"High heels and shoes? Yes." Kurt said proudly, dumping them into the sink, to drain the water. Carefully, he transfered all of them into the oven on a baking sheet. He had it preheated to 375 degrees.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as Jean watched the heels.<br>"Just wait and you'll see." Kurt smiled darkly before he ported from the room.

...

Kurt smiled and thanked Hank again.  
>"It was no problem, Kurt. I'm just glad to help. I know how insecure some teenagers get over their weight. I honestly didn't take you for the type." Hank handed him the scale.<br>"Oh, i'm not. But i do want to make sure i'm at a healthy weight and having this thing ten pounds underweight wasn't helping."  
>"Well, give it a go." Kurt smiled at the weight it showed him. Hank couldn't see because of the table between them.<br>"Perfect." He smiled a shit eating grin again before porting out of there.

...

Kurt pulled out another load of laundry out of the dryer. He kept stopping to listen and looking over his shoulder. He ported out when he heard someone coming down into the laundry room. He had just finished, so no big worry about anyone finding anything to connect him there. He had been crackling evilly to himself.

"Kurt?" called Rouge, looking into the room. She could have sworn she had heard his laughter.

...

He chuckled as he put away the clothing and put the shoes back exactly how he found them. He tip toed back into the girls' private bathroom, that connected to their room, and put down the scale inside the closet and closed the door. He saw the box of tampons he had bought just last week and jumped back, his face burning.

**Bamf!**

...

About an hour later, screaming could be heard through out the entire mansion. Everyone had paused and listened. It was muffled by the many walls and halls, but they could tell it was Rouge. Most of the people in the mansiontairway in the front of the house, wearing baggy work out clothes.  
>"Logan! Logan! Ah need yer help! Meet me in the Danger Room in five." she ran right past him.<p>

Kurt looked up from his book and laughed.  
>"Elf?" Logan half growled, turning on the fuzzy one. "What did you do?"<p>

**Bamf!**

"ELF!"

...

That night, when dinner was served, Rouge didn't eat anything but salad. Kurt began teasing her with greasy fries and hot dogs.  
>"Aw, c'me on Rouge! Just a few fries?"<br>"Uh-Huh."  
>"Not even one?" he wiggled his eyebrows.<br>"Ah said no!"  
>"Like, why are you so snappish today?" asked Kitty, dipping a fry into ketchup.<br>"Cuz' she _zinks_ she gained about ten pounds." Snickered Kurt.

Everyone at the table froze, all turning slowly at Kurt. His hotdog was hafway to his mouth when he realized what he just said. He put it down and laughed nervously.  
>"And how would<em> you<em> know _that_?" Rouge turned to her brother, who sitting right next to her.  
>"Uh...it was...retailiation?"<br>"Fer?" she growled, half rising from her chair.  
>"The ipod incident!"<br>"KURT!"

**BAMF!**

"IMMA GET YOU FOR THIS!"


	5. Rude Awakening

I DON'T OWN THIS CARTOON!

BLAH!

* * *

><p>Kurt turned in his sleep, snoring. It was a warm night, so he was only in his boxers.<p>

Rouge smiled as she watched him. She bent down and opened a garbage bag she had with her. He pulled that weight prank two days ago, so now its her turn for vengence.

Inspecting the objects in the bag, she though hard. She had to do this just right or it'd be all down the shitter.

A light went off in her head and she looked behind her to Kurt's private bathroom. Smirking at the sleeping figure, she slithered across the floor without a sound. She paused when he mumbled in his sleep, praying that he'd stay asleep.

...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kur screamed as he tumbled from the bed, half tangled in his sheets. He cried out when his tail was snapped in a mouse trap. He jumped back and slipped. He tumbled and landed on his back, feeling something sticky get into his fur.

Opening his eyes, he looked around his room. It was the same as it was last night...only there were like twenty alarm clocks going off at the same time. Standing he slapped several of the alarm clocks from his nightstand. They smashed onto the floor.

He gingerly took the trap off his tail, thanking whoever was up there that it hadn't broken, and glared daggars at the other clocks. He felt his fur and reluctantly, sniffed it. "Honey?"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

He began throwing every clock he could get his hands on at the walls or out his window. It was then that he realized it was still dark out. He checked the clock in his hand.

_Four In The Damn Morning!_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"But its a Saturday!"

He smashed the rest of the clocks and hissed. There was no way in hell he'd be able to get back to sleep! He looked around his room, as if waiting for more alarms to go off. After a few mintures of tence silentce, he growled and lashed his tail out.

"Rouge!" he cursed lowly. He grabbed his clothing and a few towels, heading for his bathrrom.

When he came out, it was nearing five. It had taken forever to get that honey out of his fur. A reasonable time, if you're a lunatic.

**BAMF!**

In the kitchen, he rummaged through the cupboards before realizing someone else was in the room. Logan.

"What are you doing up?" Kurt asked, spooning up some CoCo Puffs. Logan quirked his eyes brow, raising one.  
>"I should be asking you that. Why'd you set all of those alarms? And more importantly...why'd you dye yer fur?"<br>"I didn't set those-wait. _What_?"  
>"Yer fur is purple. Bright purple." Logan blinked, saying it with the ut-most calm, as if it were a normal thing to say.<p>

**BAMF!**

"Ah, hell. Ah, Hell..." He looked into the mirror, horrified. His fur was in fact purple...but not just bright purple. _Neon Fucking Purple._ "...Shit." He looked away.


	6. Author Note

**A/N: *.*'**

Alright, i have been basing my story off funny happenings that has happened to my family over the years and have been trying out these pranks on my family.

Now, this isn't a problem and their reactions are really similar. What's got my writer's block blocking me is that i am in the hospital due to a Dumbass's thought of a Stupid prank.

He thought it's be funny as hell to put maple syrup at the top of the stairs, where right next to it is the bath room. He rigged it so that when someone opened the door my aunt's chiwawa was flung at the person. ( A REAL LIVING DOG.)

You can guess the rest.

It hit me. Startled, i stpped back as i caught it. Stepping on the slippery shit, my feet went out from under me and i tumbled down the stairs with the fuzzy lil monster in my arms. (That thing they dare call a dog hates me so much)

Now, i'm waiting for my neck to heal up, and my arm itches from the cast AND I CAN'T STRATCH IT! DX and have nothing to imspire me.

Please give me any and all ideas, examples or any pranks you've pulled. =D

Oh and i plan on having revenge the casts come off. MUHAHAHAHA!


	7. Vinigar and Icy Hot

**A/N: Zakiba had given me several ideas for the pranks, only i've changed them slightly. Thank you, Zakiba for responding to my "Pranks wanted." :)**

* * *

><p>Rouge groaned as she slipped out of bed, stretching lazily as she yawned. Kitty was still sound asleep, who wouldn't be? Its the first day of Spring Vacation. She frowned when she looked around her room, still tired from last night's party. "I could have sworn i pulled out some twoles last night." she muttered, scratching her head.<p>

After some rummaging around, she found the clothing and twoles she had set out. Kitty had probably moved them, again. She had that bad habbit of moving thins to look for something and never putting them back. Yawning again, she checked the time. It was almost seven, so no one else was up. Smiling, she knew she'd have the private bathroom all to herself.

She walked into the bathroom, dropping her stuff on the sink's counter. Pulling out her body wash, shampoo and condiconer, she turned the water on hot. She loved hot water, even in the middle of summer. It was relaxing. Steam quickly filled up the bathroom as she jumped into the shower. She let the water run off her head and down her shoulders before blindly grabbing her shampoo. Scrubbing it through her hair, she sighed.

The room had a light smell of vinigar.

Once it was rinced out, she set her condicioner on and made sure to get all of her hair, so it didn't tangle and curl. But the conditioner wasn't as creamy, it was more runny. She just thought it was due to the heat of the shower. She moved so none of it rinced out while she washed. She didn't give it another thought as she scrubbed her body.

Rincing her hair out, she let the water run off her body for a little bit before turning it off and stepping out. She wrapped the red towel around herself and began drying.

-X-

"AHHHHHH!" she growled loudly as she tried to brush her hair. It was curled and knotted and painful! Her hair looked like it was _glued_ into place and it sure as hell felt it...On top of that, her whokle body felt like it was burning and it was unconfortable in those places. Her skin itched and she had already scratched her arms and neck raw.  
>"Like, wow. That's some crazy bed head." Kitty laughed.<br>"Its not bed head! I just showered!"  
>"Think Kurt changed your conditioner for something else?" asked Bobby as he lounged on her bed.<br>"He wouldn't!"

Bobby raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Whatever you say."  
>"What do you mean?" she snarled, slamming her brush down.<br>"Well, you dyed his hair purple and right now its falling out becuase of it. Maybe he put...i dunno..._glue_ or something as your conditioner." he shrugged. "I've dione it before to my older brother. He wasn't too thrilled. Had to shave his head and everything."  
>"Shave. My. Head?" she screamed as she tugged at her hair. The itching had gotten so far under her skin, it hurt. Not to mention the burning that was now coming in harsher waves. It would cool, then burn, then cool again.<p>

A knock on the door drew their attention away from her as it opened. "Hey, is Bobby in here?" asked Kurt. He took one look at his sister and started to laugh. "What-What happened to you?"  
>"You know what happened!" she snarled, lunging at him.<br>"Aw, come on Annie! It was only some fun." he ducked away from her and ported by Bobby.  
>"The name is ROUGE! And now i have to shave my head! And why the hell am i so hot and itchy!"<br>"Vinigar water and Icy hot."  
>"KURT!"<p>

**BAMF!**


	8. Never Forgotten part 1

I DO NOT OWN X MEN EVO

* * *

><p>"Like, what are you, like, doing?" asked Kitty, peering over Rouge's shoulder. She was sitting on her bed, writing something on pink slip of paper.<br>"Oh, nothing." she hummed, a smirk on her lips. Her handwriting was large and full of loops, like some love sick idiot's.  
>"O-kay. So, think of any ingenious way of getting back at Kurt?" she plopped onto her bed.<br>"No worries. I'll just let it drop."  
>"What?" she cried, sitting up. "You're, like, joking, right? Right? I mean- your wig is like totally noticable!"<br>"He's my brother. We just-Do you have any siblings? No. I made his hair fall out! He made me shave mine. We're even."

Kitty was unconvinced.

"Did you hear about the new mutant? She's been here for a few days. Her name is Rose..."

...

"Dude, she hadn't tried anything-"  
>"Zat's excatly what i'm afriad of!" he hissed, looking around wildly. They were headed to his room, in hopes of Rouge-proofing it. Kurt hurried to his door, the hall was deserted. It was then he noticed a slip of paper, folded neatly in half, with his name written in dark red ink. Carefully, he lifted it and opened it.<p>

_Dearest Kurt, _

_Seeing your cute little smile when I am having a bad day just makes the day seem not too dim. Or just to have you give me a hug makes me all warm and tingly inside. Just to see your smiling face brightens my darkest day. Many are always talking about you're body, and for that i am angered. They see not your skills, they see not your humor, they see not and they see not the pain you've felt. You are strong and funny and amazingly smart._

_Forever may never come we if reach it too late,_  
><em>-The one forever out of reach.<em>  
><em>XOXO<em>

He stared at it for several minutes before mutly handing it to Evan. He'd know what that was about. He opened the door carefully and looked around. Not seeing anything, he turned and motioned Evan inside.

"Dude, you got a love letter and you're more worried about your sister?"  
>"Love...letter? What?"<br>"Dude. Seriously? A letter telling of the sorrow of a one sided love in hopes of gaining the other's attention? Not ringing any bells?"  
>"I..." he looked back at the letter and re-read it over and over. "But who?"<br>"Dunno." he sat down on the bed. "Let's see. Kitty may like pink, but she has Jackass. Um...could it be Boom Boom? Nah, she hates pink..." he really looked like he was trying to figure this out. "Defiently not Rouge, you're bro and sis, ya know."

Kurt looked back at the letter.

...

5 Days later...

Kurt kept getting love letters, and some days several poems a day.

_You came into my life_  
><em>such an unexpected surprise<br>a puff of grey smoke  
>like a magician from far away<em>  
><em>considered a demon in most everyone's eye<em>  
><em>its a wonder how such bueaty be deprived<em>

_Its so much brighter when you're around_  
><em>laughter never bound by hate<em>  
><em>your golden eyes forever alight<em>  
><em>so gentle and caring<em>  
><em>and so easy to be close to<em>

_Forever cherished and never forgotten_

That was the last poem he had gotten. They'd all been slipped under his door or taped onto it. No one knew who it was. Evan, Kitty and Rouge all eagerly awaited the next, all smiling and trying to get him to try find a way to know who it was.

Finally, it took Rouge pushing him into a corner to get him to agree to write a letter and leave it on his door for this person.

A day later, he got a letter, slipped under his door as he and the others were in his room. Instantly, he ported out of the room, but whoever it was was long gone. Porting back into the room, he was surprised that it was still on the floor. Picking it up, he read it.

_Meet me at the old oak tree by the training grounds tonight at 8?_  
><em>Forever out of reach and never forgotten.<em>

...

"Now remember, Kurt. Be respectful. Be nice. Make her laugh! If you don't like her that way, be careful, kind if you turn her down..."  
>"geh, Annie! Not so tight!"<br>"But my baby brother is growing up! After your fall out with Amanda last month, i thought you'd never take another intrest in love..." she smiled, still hugging him tight.  
>"...Can't...breath..."<br>"I know! This is so exciting!"  
>"...hhhh..Squeezing me...too...tight...!"<br>"Ooops! Sorry." her eyes danced with mischief.

...

"Ummm..." he looked around. No one was there. "Hell-o?" After a few minutes of listening and watching, he sighed. "Should have known, just a stupid chase."

The noise of running came to his ears and he turned. He saw a shadow duck behind a tree. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Whose there?"

No answer.

"Come out. I won't hurt you."  
>"I know you won't." came a shy voice. "I-I just..." Kurt walked up to the tree and held his hand out.<br>"Want to go for a walk?"

* * *

><p>Awww. Sorry, i decided to put this as a 2 part chapter.<p> 


	9. Never Forgotten Part 2

I DO NOT OWN X MEN EVO

* * *

><p>"Want to go for a walk?"<br>"S-Sure." a pale hand grasped his own fuzzy one as she stepped into the light.

Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were forest green with glints of gold, she was a few inches shorter than he. She wore a red shirt and blue jeans. Her face was heart shaped with the lightest dusting of freckles Kurt had ever seen. Overall, she was cute. She could even be considered beautiful, if the light wasn't so dim, giving her a ghostly appearance.

"So...uh, why did you leave all those messages at my door?" he asked as they walked down the path.  
>"What do you mean? You were doing that to me!" she looked up him in surprise.<br>"No i wasn't." he frowned.  
>"You mean to tell me you never wrote to me in blue pen? saying how the night's sorrow was no matched to the moon's pale beauty in which you saw me?" she giggled.<br>"No way! So you never told me, 'You came into my life /such an unexpected surprise/ a puff of grey smoke/ like a magician from far away/ considered a demon in most everyone's eye/ its a wonder how such bueaty be deprived'?"  
>"Yeah, like i could be that poetic!" she smiled.<p>

Kurt blinked slowly.  
>1) Rouge's over eagerness to have him go on this date.<br>2) no pranks from her this past week

"I think we were set up on a...blind date by our friends." he said quietly, looking down at her.  
>"O-Oh." she frowned.<br>"Want to go to the movies? Maybe snatch some burgers afterwards?" he asked, not wanting to just port away from her.  
>"We don't have to!" she said quickly, looking away.<br>"But, i want to. You're new here and we haven't had a chance to get to know one another. It doesn't have to be a date, more like just getting coffee ya know?"

...

"Hey Kurt. How was your date?" asked Kitty, a smirk on her face, knowing Rouge was he one who put those notes on his door. Expecting him to be miffed aboutno one shpwing up, she wanted to rile him up.  
>"It was nice." he smiled, before porting to his room.<br>"Like, what the hell? Rouge!" she turned to her friend, who sat on the couch reading. "Wha'?"  
>"He wasn't mad!"<br>"So?"  
>"So? So? Is that all you can say! Something ruined your prank!"<br>"Ah told you, i wasn't goin' ta prank him."  
>"Then...like, why did you write him those notes?" she huffed.<br>"To get ghim to meet the new girl. She an' him gots lots in common." she shrugged. " That Amam=nda chick messed him up real bad, after all in their last fight she flung everything that frightened him, such as how people would react to him being blue and fuzzy, at him and ran off for some other guy. I just wanted him to realize there are other girls out there who are willing to look past his outter self and never use it against him. Its not his fault that our freak of a mother allowed that to happen to him."

* * *

><p>I didn't want to make Rouge a complete ass. :)<p> 


	10. A remade kickstart

_**I don't own X-MEN EVO**_

Sorry I've been gone for soooo long.

* * *

><p>"I'm borrrrrrred." Kurt whined from his upside down position, handing off the light in his room. Bobby was on his bed, along with Tabitha. It was late at night, and summer was well on its way. Just one more week of school.<p>

"Yeah? You're not the only one." Bobby replied, taking out his headphones and laid down on the bed.

"Me too. Nothing ever happens around here." Tabitha sighed, looking at the clock and getting up to leave. "Too bad its bed cerfew, otherwise we could'da snuck over to the Brotherhood and a sick party...?"

"Pass. Those jerks aren't worth my time." Bobby waved her off.

"Nein, but zanks for ze offer." Kurt ported to his bed, "But, ask Kitty. She'll go."

"Oh, right!" Tabotha left without so much as a 'goodbye' or 'Don't tell no one, got it?'

"Which leaves Annie open." Kurt smiled, the gears all turning in his head.

"What?" Bobby asked, watching Kurt grab some duck tape.

"Oh, nothzing." His german accent laughed.

**BAMF!**

"Kurt!" Bobby shouted, waving his hand in front of his face. "Geh!"

The next morning...

Rouge tossed in her bed, dreaming of a giant werewolf chasing after Toad, which made her inwardly giggle, when her alram screamed at her to wake up. Sitting up quickly, she tried to slap it to snooze, but her hand only hit her nightstand. Opening her eyes, she saw it wasn't there. It contiued to scream loudly, so she looked to the floor thinking it fell last night. _Nope, not there,_ she thought.

Her eyes looked for it as her ears tried to track the loud sound, only to find it taped to the ceiling. The _ceiling_, which was about twenty feet above her. She screamed in irritation and tried to use her bed as a trampoline, but that idea failed miserably. What was worse was that the alarm would keep beeping loudly until someone shut it off.

There was only one person with means and motive to do something like this.

"KURT! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"

After about twenty minutes, she inlisted the help of Bobby, who used his ice to walk right up to it and turn it off before peeling it off the ceiling. He was laughing the entire time, which annoyed her eyen more.


	11. Logan's got a cookie to pick with you

_**I don't own X-MEN EVO**_

Sorry I've been gone for soooo long.

* * *

><p>Grumbling to herself, Rouge made her way to the kitchen. Seeing the Professor, she asked, "Where's Kurt?"<p>

"Out at the store with Logan." He answered, not really needing to ask why she wanted him.

"Ahright." she muttered as he left with a cup of coffee in his hand. She turned her attention to the pantry. Her eyes skimmed the contents, when an idea popped into her head. "Prof, when are they gettin' back?" she called.

"About twenty minutes, why?" He answered after a few moments.

"Jus' wonderin'." she replied happily. "Makin' some cookies; can ya make sure no one eats them?"

"But of course." He answered warily.

_Good,_ she thought to herself, grabbing something from the fridge.

Twenty three minutes later...

"Zanks for de lift, Logan." Kurt smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"No problem, elf. Jus' don't go makin' a habit of it." Logan smelled something sweet and looked down to see freshly baked cookies. He and the elf shared a look and smiled. Someone had made cookies and had left them to cool, unattended.

The professor almost called to them but Rouge shook her head.

They both garbbed a cookie and Rouge, before she had a chance to panic, saw Logan take a _large_ bite out of one. She menatl face palmed and began making a mental Will, lest Logan find out who did what to those cookies.

"These are really good!" Kurt mumched on about ten more.

"Agreed." Logan had grabbed twice as many as the elf, in half the time.

Ropuge hid her face as the professor stared at her in confusion.

About five minutes later...

"Ohhhhhhh," Kurt moaned from inside the bathroom.

"Ohhhhhhh," Logan mirrored him from the other side of the hall, in another bathroom. "Ima' kill whoever put those _choclate laxetives_ in those cookies!"


	12. Wrong Again

_**I don't own X-MEN EVO**_

A special thanks goes to awesomelyanonymous for the general idea presented in this chapter! You've a wicked sence of humor and to that i tip my baseball bat~!

* * *

><p>The last day of school had come and was finally over. Logan and Kurt had eventually gotten over the cookie incident, though neither one of them had forgotten what had happened and knew exactly who had caused their agony and embaressment: Rouge.<p>

Right now, everyone was preparing the front room into a party zone, one that the adults approved of. It was also a costume party.

Kurt walked down one of the mansion's many halls to get something from his room when a rough hand yanked him into a supply closet and another went over his mouth, muffling his shout of surprise, "It's me, elf."

"L-Logan? What are you doing, sneaking up on me like zat?" Kurt hissed in the darkness, just barely able to make out Logan's face in the blackness.

"We need to talk." Logan ignored his question, which irritated the blue teen. Logan cut him off before he could rant about how wrong it was to snatch a teen and force them into a dark supply closet, "Da two'a you outta control. I don' care if this prankin' is between da two'a you, but now I'm involved. I will have my revenge. This is what we'll do..."

Kurt listened carefully and wondered breifly if he really should reconsider this and just tell his sister to cut it all out, because this plan was beyond crazy. This might actually hurt, a lot. _"Then again...those cookies had...No. This is_," He thought to himself, fallowing Logan out into the lit hallway.

But they were caught by Scott, Jean and Bobby. Kurt shrank from the looks he got, "I-It's not what you zink! Honest!"

His face burned so dark, he was sure his fur was purple once again.

...

A few minutes later, after Kurt and Logan finished working, music began playing below them. With their trap set, they sent Tabitha to get Rouge and Kurt paid her twenty bucks to keep her pretty little mouth _shut._

First, they had threaded two ropes through the banister on the above floor, to the main staricase that connected to the front room, so that both ends of both ropes are hanging down. Then they had attached hooks to one end of either rope. Then, tie the other ends together. They left the third rope as a trip wire.

Logan bent down on one side of the hall's entrance, and Kurt mirrored him on the other side. They heard Tabitha's voice and Rouge's laughter. Footsteps echoed and a pair of black shoes came into view. Taking his cue from Logan, he helped the older man tackle the person who was _suppose_ to be his sister to the ground and kept her pinned to the ground as she thrashed.

As she kicked, they gripped her underwear, which was a redish color, and gave her a normal-looking wedgie. They could hear what _almost _sounded like Tabitha laughing in the background but ignored it.

They grabbed the hooks and attached them to the waistband, a black color, and threw her over the side of the banister, after making sure the ropes were secure. Rouge hadn't made any of this easy, screaming nonsence and thrashing the entire time, but it worked.

She let out shuch a loud and high pitched scream, Kurt was forced to cover his ears as he looked over the banister, while Logan looked smug. It was then he noticed the hair on the head he was staring at was _blonde._

Not brown, or white...like his sister's.

Blonde...like Tabitha's.

"Um..." he looked over his shoulder, to see a shocked Rouge. "L-L-Logan?"

"Yeah, elf?"

"RUN!" he screamed, before porting.

**BAMF!**

"Wh-?" Logan's eyes caught the look of murder in Rouge's eyes. Tabitha's screams still echoed in the halls, sending a shiver down his spine as he ran for dear life.


End file.
